This invention relates to preservative solutions for surfaces of various materials, such as finished wood surfaces, vinyl plastic, chrome, formica, and other materials. The invention is specifically concerned with a vegetable base preservative solution, and a material surface shining cloth impregnated with the preservative solution of the invention.